1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved combined surgeon's cap, visor and protective shield. A particular feature of this invention, as compared with other applications of Landis is that a surgeon's cap of the type conventionally used for sanitary reasons is employed as a support for a visor which projects forward from the forehead of the wearer and supports the upper edge of a transparent shield in such position that it is spaced in front of the face. The shield extends down to a level below the chin and protects the wearer from exposure to blood and other bodily fluids of a patient who may be infected with a germ or virus. It will be understood that where the term "surgeon" is used herein, the term is intended to include operating room personnel. Furthermore, use of the present invention in environments other than operating rooms is likewise contemplated.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical caps of various types are conventionally used in operating rooms for sanitary reasons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,965 shows a protective shield and visor originally intended for use by dentists to protect the dentist from exposure to blood and tooth detritus of infected patients. Essentially these prior art devices show a visor, a means for securing the visor to the head of the wearer, and a transparent shield which extends down from the outer edge of the visor and is positioned forward of the face of the wearer. The present invention differs from such prior constructions in that the means for retaining the visor on the head of the wearer is the conventional surgical cap to which the visor is secured.